Changed
by JadeZinniaMarchetta
Summary: Ani makes a choice.She Decides to leave.Based on the story "The Goose Girl" By Shannon Hale!


**This is a actual piece form the goose girl!**

"Oh, stop it." Ani covered her face in her hands and breathed in the momentary darkness. She dropped them and stood up, anger prickling her fingertips.

"This is ridiculous. You want evidence? History will show you that Kildenree hasn't warred with any of its neighbours in over three hundred years. Numbers will prove that Kildenree is far too small to attack a kingdom like Bayern. And the girl who gave you the only evidence you have to the contrary is a fraud, a deceiver, and a should already know these facts, But in a country where you hang your dead up on walls and pride whether or not a man bears a javelin more than hischaracter, how am I to persuade you out of a war? It would be suicide for Kildenree to war on Bayern and butchery for Bayern to attack Kildenree. If you don't believe me, then send me back. Or if you don't trust me to leave, I'll return to my little room on the west wall and tend your geese, and you can be sure that on my watch no thieves will touch my flock."

Ani walked to the door but stopped and turned around. "Did you know that there re workers in your city who aren't allowed into shops and taverns because they're from the Forest and therefore don't hold a javelin? And men who call themselves peace-keepers, obeying their own code of law and not the king's, sworn to keep the streets safe because the king'ssoldiers do not or will not? And areas so crowded thatchildren live on the refuse of others?"

While the prime minister's look remained indignant, Geric's eyebrows raised and the king looked up from his study of his hands.

"I see from your faces that you don't think much about these things. Maybe I know more about your city than you do, and I certainly know more of Kildenree. Believe me, there is no war. If you want evidence, explain why a mother would send her first daughter into her enemy's camp. I'll be your evidence." She shut the door behind her.

**(Now I'm going to change it here!)**

_**~Smile~~**_

Ani rapped her hand against the door. She made a decision. She wasn't sure if it was what she wanted, but she made the decision.

"Come In!," Said a voice. It was the kings.

When Ani entered the king raised his did a curtsy ,the one only for royalty. The king rested his head on his hands and motioned her to speak.

"I have made a major decision," Announced Ani.

"Which is…?,"The king prompted ,taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"My mother will not be happy to hear what has happened these past few months, I have come up with a solution, I'm going back to Kildenree !,"Ani said ever so boldly.

The king spat his tea at the side of him and stood up and shouted, "Do you know how long that journey is? Three months! And anyways you are arranged marriaged to Geric."

"Which is another matter, I am not marrying Geric,"Said Ani.

"Why of course you are, Me and your mother planned this out for years," Exclaimed the king.

"And I was told about 6 months ago, My farther was not informed of this and I am not ready to be wedded, I am leaving at noon and I am taking Enna with me, I'll be taking twenty of your guards,"Ani said coldly.

"Fine! Let's see if your mother takes you back under her wing, but you'll have to tell Geric,"Spat The king.

The king was sure they were in love and Geric would try to stop Ani leaving.

Ani curtsied and bowed her head a little and said, "Thank you your highness."

**After, With Enna…**

"Look, I'm honoured and all, but do you think that your mother would just accept me as your best friend?," Asked Enna.

"Relax, I'll just lie and say you're my Lady-in-waiting, but you'll won't lift a finger for me, Okay?,"Ani Laughed.

"Why don't I just be your Lady-in-waiting? You don't trust me, do you?,"Enna accused.

"Enna,Selia was my best friend, What if you have the same fate? and do you really wanted to be ordered around by me and my mother?,"Enna shook her head, "Actually I'll just say you're my Best friend, you'll be just like a member of our family and we can do everything together!,"Ani said excitedly.

"Fine, we'll see…But you'll have to tell Geric,he'll surely stop you!,"Enna Exclaimed.

"I'll just tell him Indirectly,"Ani brought out a piece of paper, as she finished packing.

Enna stared out of the window.

Poor Geric!

**With Geric ,After The princesses Departure…**

Geric was most content. He sorted out his problems and he'll marry the true Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee .

Geric has recently studied Ani's family (After all they are attending the wedding, aren't they?) :

**(Oldest to youngest)**

**Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee :(Age: sixteen)**

**Brother Calib-Loncris: (Age: fifteen) **

**Sister Napralina-Victery: (Age: fourteen)**

**Sister Susena-Ofelienna: (Age: Thirteen)**

**Brother Rianno-Hancery: (Age: Twelve)**

Then Geric noticed a letter at his bed-side Table. He Looked at the writing. Nobody's he knew. Maybe it's for someone else. But who would mistakenly put it in his room? He looked at the top of the letter .It was no mistake. It was addressed to him.

It said:

_Dear Geric,_

_Due to many insults ,Deaths and accusation, I have decided to leave._

_We will probably never meet again, Unless urgent matters._

_Which is fine by me._

_My betrothal to you is cancelled and your farther has agreed._

_By the time you read this, I'm probably gone, I have taken Enna with me, With absolute no force._

_When I return to my mother I will prove I have changed, I will not try and take Calib's place as crown Prince._

_I need to forget these past months. The hurt, Anger and Sadness will not leave, but will fade._

_I'm Sorry,_

_Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee._

"_Why? Why did she leave. Why did she want to forget?" _Geric questioned himself. His Hurt did not wash away until he saw a yellow girl riding a stallion with another girl in the distance. His hurt was replaced with Anger. He watched as they disappeared into the forest.

Yes. He lied to her and left her in the hands of murderers, But he saved her, didn't he?

His eyes wandered to the geese pasture. Conrad looked sad, as he gathered the geese.

"_No, you will not be in her shadow any longer" _Geric told himself.

That day Geric vowed to himself he would be the best from all the kings in history and he'll find a majestic queen that will not leave him.

**~Like?~**

**So shall I continue?**

**Review!**


End file.
